the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
"Beasts of England"
Overview "Beasts of England", the original anthem of the Animal Farm corresponds to the famous socialist anthem, The Internationale, but also alludes to Percy Bysshe Shelley's The Masque of Anarchy\''Men of England''. In the book, the pig Old Major explains his dream of an animal-controlled society three nights before his death. Also, Animal Farm says that the tune of Beasts Of England is "a cross between La Cucaracha and Oh, My Darling Clementine." Alternate melodies: "Joyful, Joyful, we adore Thee" or "Come Thou Fount of every Blessing" or "Ebenezer", or "Anthem of the Soviet Republics." The animals sing "Beasts of England" frequently after the rebellion, especially after meetings. At one point when Clover the horse questions the direction of Animal Farm, she sings "Beasts of England" which causes the other animals to join in. (The song's tune is described in the novel as sounding like a combination of "La Cucaracha" and "Oh My Darling, Clementine".). After "Beasts of England" has been used to express criticism of the direction of Animal Farm, Napoleon tries to supplant the song, arguing that such an anthem is antiquated and no longer needed after the rebellion has been completed. The anthem is first replaced by the short "Animal Farm!" and later by "Comrade Napoleon", while "Beasts of England" is eventually outlawed. The phasing out of "Beasts of England" as the anthem of Animal Farm corresponds to the Soviet Union's 1944 replacement of The Internationale with the National Anthem of the Soviet Union. However, while "Beasts of England" was banned in Animal Farm, "The Internationale" was not in the Soviet Union at any time and remained the anthem of the Communist Party. The song :Beasts of England, Beasts of Ireland, Beasts of every land and clime, Hearken to my joyful tidings Of the Golden future time. :Soon or late the day is coming, Tyrant Man shall be o'erthrown, And the fruitful fields of England Shall be trod by beasts alone. :Rings shall vanish from our noses, And the harness from our back, Bit and spur shall rust forever, Cruel whips no more shall crack. :Riches more than mind can picture, Wheat and barley, oats and hay, Clover, beans, and mangel-wurzels Shall be ours upon that day. :Bright will shine the fields of England, Purer shall its waters be, Sweeter yet shall blow its breezes On the day that sets us free. :For that day we all must labour, Though we die before it break; Cows and horses, geese and turkeys, All must toil for freedom's sake. :Beasts of England, Beasts of Ireland, Beasts of every land and clime, Hearken well, and spread my tidings Of the Golden future time. Political analysis Suzanne Gulbin compares the role of "Beasts of England" to that of the conch in William Golding's Lord of the Flies: it serves to create enthusiasm and unity, and its banning represents the loss of hope for a better life. Florence and William Boos read the fact that the animals continue to sing "Beasts of England" after it is banned as a testimony to the power of the memory of Old Major. Also see #Europe #Eurosceptics #European Union #UK media bias 1991-2017 #The curse known as "Little Englanders" #35 popular English Euroskeptic and nationalist myths and false beliefs #A prayer for Europe Sources #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthems_in_Animal_Farm#.22Beasts_of_England.22 #Orwell, Animal Farm, pp. 9–10. Category:United Kingdom Category:Great Britain Category:UK Category:Religion Category:Politics Category:Culture Category:Nature Category:Farms Category:Animal Category:Animal rights Category:Agriculture Category:Literature Category:Music Category:Protest songs